Mortal Kombat
For detailed information about this series, visit the Mortal Kombat Wiki. Summary Produced by Midway, co-created by Ed Boon and John Tobias, Mortal Kombat is a fighting game that debuted in 1992, it featured a technique known as digitization, in which real actors movements are used as frames for the characters. The story of Mortal Kombat is about a tournament held every generation to decide the fate of various realms and features many diverse types characters, such as undead's, cyborgs, sorcerers, gods and etc. The games went away from the tournament idea and moved onto a planetary invasion started by Shao Kahn and later to a massive battle royal with Armageddon. The 9th and 10th titles of the series, named Mortal Kombat and Mortal Kombat X retells the events of the first four games, but as a new timeline where Raiden receives a message from himself in the prime future where Shao Kahn won, absorbed the powers of Blaze and was going to destroy him. Raiden managed to send a cryptic message to his past self with the words "He Must Win". Many events of the new timeline ends up being altered due to Raiden trying to change what he sees in his visions. Locations |-|Chaosrealm= This realm is called like this because it is the only known realm where there is no form of government and his inhabitants are free to do whatever they want, this makes it the opposite of the Orderrealm where order and control are maintained. The geography of this realm defies the laws of physics by having numerous floating rock formations. The citizens of this realm are dangerous and primitive beings; and their form of speech seems to be backwards in comparison to the other realms. The only known playable character of this world is Havik. |-|Earthrealm= The name Earthrealm mentioned by characters such as Raiden, is normally referred as Earth. Earthrealm is often the target of conquest of the other realms and for that reason, the Elder Gods appointed a deity to protect the realm from harm. The most known deity is Raiden, but there are others such as Fujin that were tasked with the same objective. In this realm, the Shaolin Temple of the Light was formed to train strong warriors that they would be able to protect their home realm. There are also other factions like the Special Forces or the Lin Kuei that are designated with similar tasks. Unlike most of the other realms, it has multiple nations with varying systems of governments, as such a lot of characters originates from this realm. |-|Edenia= This realm is based on the Garden of Eden with its beautiful and fertile landscape. In this realm the inhabitants slowly age and it was ruled by Sindel and her husband Jarrod. Like Earthrealm, Edenia is considered due to its landscape as a jewel of the universe and was protected by the most powerful of the Edenian God, Argus. Due to the realm's peaceful nature, the realm lost ten Mortal Kombat tournaments in a row, which allowed Shao Kahn to invade and conquer the realm where it remained bounded to Outworld for 10,000 years, until Liu Kang managed to defeat Shao Kahn in the original timeline. This realm is where Kitana and Jade originates from. |-|Heaven= Mainly referred to as the Heavens, this is the realm where the gods are present as well the souls of those who have lived and died as righteous beings. This realm can be accessed only via the soulnado, and is said to be one of the only two in existence to be infinite in space. |-|Netherrealm= This realm is the polar opposite of Heaven and resembles a volcanic continent since it contains many volcanoes and lava pits. Where the Heaven accepts the souls of those that lived a kind righteous life, the Neatherrealm welcomes the souls of those that have committed evil deeds such as murder and crime. Here magic users like Quan Chi are progressively weakened, this is where all of the demons and other fiends originate and their manor of speech tends to be backwards in comparison to some of the other realms. |-|Orderrealm= Also called as Seido, this realm is the exact opposite of the Chaosrealm, as law and order are its main structure. It is a realm that is highly advanced and urbanized in nature than the others ones. Its natives, the Seidans are humanoid that have a greater affinity of magic and a longer life span than most beings in the multiverse. The government of this realm imposed very strict laws, for example, one could be facing years of imprisonment for simply breaking curfew. |-|Outworld= The realm has a long history that started millions of years ago with its first known ruler, Onaga the Dragon King; who would be poisoned and took over by Shao Kahn. Due to Kahn, Outworld tends to be an empire that is stretched out over many realms that have been conquered and tends to be under constant turmoil. It is made up of barren wastelands, deserts, acid pools, and sentient forests; and like Edenia, has a large presence of magic. This where characters such Baraka and Goro are considered part of. Power of this verse Most characters of the original timeline are Small Building level as they are capable of shattering rubies or diamonds, while the ones of the current timeline are at least City Block level+ from being weaker than Kintaro, who survived a Multi-City Block level explosion. The Top Tiers of the original timeline are Small Town level+ from this feat while the ones of the current timeline are City level scaled from Raiden's casual Small City level+ moderate but quite destructive storm feat (Said storm struck a lightning bolt on Scorpion and Takeda). For the speed most characters are Superhuman with the sole exception of Kabal who is Subsonic, who runs faster than the eye can see in both timelines, but other characters are able to keep up with him in combat. Reptile, Quan Chi and Mavado in the new timeline were shown to easily react to bullets at Supersonic speeds. Raiden, as the god of lightning and thunder can manipulate lightning at Massively Hypersonic+ speeds. Sub-Zero in the Current Timeline was heavily improved and performed several feats of explosion dodging which was calced at Hypersonic+ speeds. Most characters are at least Class K in Lifting Strength due being power-scaled to Sub-Zero in the Original Timeline and Scorpion in the Current one feat of easily ripping a spine from the human body with only a hand, which was calced at this much force. The Mortal Kombat verse also contains gods, such as Unrestricted Raiden and Fujin, with the former clashed in a battle with Fallen Elder God Shinnok that reconstructed the entire Netherrealm and nearly destroyed the earth upon his imprisonment. The fierce battle between a mortal Raiden and Shao Kahn shook the earth to its very core, which was calced at [[User blog:DMUA/Standard Calculation for shaking the Earth|'Small Country level.']] Above them there are only the Elder Gods that managed to defeat the One Being who was the MK universe in its entirety [Omnipresent.' Universe level+'] and can perform feats like turning someone into a medallion and sending it back in time, construct an interdimensional gateway such as the Nexus, and generally have complete control over the realms. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * RyanBurns * Rocks75 * Dragonsblood23 * ArthurMelo * Apro319 * Darkness552 * Professor Voodoo * TheCosmicDreamer * TISSG7Regrave * ThePerpetual * Dreaming Serpent * SupperKamiNappa * Timefreezer4 * Legion350 * Dark649 * SolidEye234 * Eficiente * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * Kahndaq Lord * Xtasyamphetamine * Dante Demon Killah * DarkDragonMedeus * N-nani * Kredory * Arrogant Schmuck Opponents * RomanNikolaev Neutral *LordGriffin1000 Characters 'Chaosrealm Natives:' File:Havikkkkkk.jpg|Havik|link=Havik 'Earthrealm Natives:' File:Cassiesass.png|Cassie Cage|link=Cassie Cage File:Cyraxxxx.jpg|Cyrax|link=Cyrax File:Errron.jpg|Erron Black|link=Erron Black File:Fuji_kun.jpg|Fujin|link=Fujin File:Greato_kung_lao.jpg|Great Kung Lao|link=Great Kung Lao File:Hsu_Hao_MKX_Concept_Art.jpg|Hsu Hao|link=Hsu Hao File:Jacquiiiiiiiii.jpg|Jacqui Briggs|link=Jacqui Briggs File:Sup_jarek.jpg|Jarek|link=Jarek File:Jaxxxxx.png|Jax|link=Jax (Mortal Kombat) File:Mistah_cageee.jpg|Johnny Cage|link=Johnny Cage File:Kaballs_deep.jpg|Kabal|link=Kabal File:Kaiii.jpg|Kai|link=Kai File:Kano_da_vegemite_boi.jpg|Kano|link=Kano File:Kensheesh.jpg|Kenshi|link=Kenshi File:Kira.jpg |Kira|link=Kira File:Kobra.jpg|Kobra|link=Kobra File:Kung_loo.png|Kung Lao|link=Kung Lao File:Liu_kek.png|Liu Kang|link=Liu Kang File:Mavado_versus.png|Mavado|link=Mavado File:Mokap.jpg|Mokap|link=Mokap File:NightWolf_MKX_Render.png|Nightwolf|link=Nightwolf File:Screenshot_2015-03-16-22-28-29.jpg|Raiden|link=Raiden (Mortal Kombat) File:Scopro.png|Scorpion|link=Scorpion File:Sekstor.jpg|Sektor|link=Sektor File:Supjinko.jpg|Shujinko|link=Shujinko File:Sooonya.jpg|Sonya Blade|link=Sonya Blade File:Strykaz.png|Stryker|link=Stryker File:Subby_zewo.png|Sub-Zero|link=Sub-Zero File:Taksda.png|Takeda|link=Takeda Takahashi File:Tremore.png|Tremor|link=Tremor File:3borg.png|Triborg|link=Triborg 'Edenian Natives:' File:Argus2.jpg|Argus|link=Argus File:Blaze_Fury.png|Blaze|link=Blaze (Mortal Kombat) File:Daegone.jpg|Daegon|link=Daegon File:Jadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.jpg|Jade|link=Jade File:Kitana_MKX_Resized.png|Kitana|link=Kitana File:Raaaaaainn.jpg|Rain|link=Rain File:Sindell.jpg|Sindel|link=Sindel File:Tanyya.jpg|Tanya|link=Tanya File:Taven.png|Taven|link=Taven 'Netherrealm Natives:' File:Ashrah.jpg|Ashrah|link=Ashrah File:Drahmeme.jpg|Drahmin|link=Drahmin File:Meatymeats.jpg|Meat|link=Meat File:Molochs.jpg|Moloch|link=Moloch File:Noobs.png|Noob Saibot|link=Noob Saibot File:Hitthequan.png|Quan Chi|link=Quan Chi File:Sareenas.png|Sareena|link=Sareena File:Shinn.jpg|Shinnok|link=Shinnok File:Smokerender.png|Smoke|link=Smoke 'Orderrealm Natives:' File:Dairou.jpg|Dairou|link=Dairou File:Darrius.jpg|Darrius|link=Darrius File:Hotaru_(Mortal_Kombat).jpg|Hotaru|link=Hotaru (Mortal Kombat) 'Outworld Natives:' File:Barakekek.png|Baraka|link=Baraka File:Boboboraicho.png|Bo' Rai Cho|link=Bo' Rai Cho File:Chameleon.jpg|Chameleon|link=Chameleon File:D'VORAH.jpg|D'Vorah|link=D'Vorah File:Ermek.png|Ermac|link=Ermac File:Goro_mortal_kombat_x-wallpaper-1920x1080.jpg|Goro|link=Goro File:Kham.png|Khameleon|link=Khameleon File:Kittytaro.jpg|Kintaro|link=Kintaro File:Kots.jpg|Kotal Kahn|link=Kotal Kahn File:Limeii.png|Li Mei|link=Li Mei File:Millsss.png|Mileena|link=Mileena File:Motaro_versus.png|Motaro|link=Motaro File:Nitara.jpg|Nitara|link=Nitara File:Onaga_the_One_Being.jpg|Onaga|link=Onaga File:Reikok.jpg|Reiko|link=Reiko File:Reptil.png|Reptile|link=Reptile File:Shao_kek.jpg|Shao Kahn|link=Shao Kahn File:Shangtsuss.jpg|Shang Tsung|link=Shang Tsung File:Sheeva_versus.png|Sheeva|link=Sheeva File:Scarlet.png|Skarlet|link=Skarlet 'Others:' Kratoots.jpg|Kratos|link=Kratos (Mortal Kombat) Freddyboi.jpg|Freddy Krueger|link=Freddy Krueger (Mortal Kombat) Jaasoon.jpg|Jason Voorhees|link=Jason Voorhees (Mortal Kombat) Predator_mortal_kombat_x.jpg|Predator|link=Predator (Mortal Kombat) Alien_mortal_kombat_x.jpg|Tarkatan Xenomorph|link=Tarkatan Xenomorph Leatherkek.png|Leatherface|link=Leatherface_(Mortal_Kombat) Dark_Kahn_render.png|Dark Kahn|link=Dark Kahn File:Spirits_of_the_Elder_Gods.png|The Elder Gods|link=The Elder Gods File:One_Being.jpg|One Being|link=One Being Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Mortal Kombat Category:NetherRealm Studios